Geodes
by CzechChicka
Summary: A young Estel learns what a true friend is...with some help from his older brother, of coarse. One-shot and COMPLETE! RR please!


**Geodes **

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I know I seem smart and all but I DON'T OWN ANY OF TOLKIEN'S WORKS! ;-)**

**Summary: A young Estel learns a valuable life lesson on what real friendship is. One-shot. **

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow, it's been sooooo long since I last posted! I'm really, really sorry! I've just been having some trouble finishing the last few chapters of There and Back Again, and it's taking a lot longer than I thought.Well, now I feel really guilty, so a came up with a little fluffy/angsty vinegette just for you guys! (Did I spell that right? Oh well :-) ) **

**Well, anyway, I guess this could also be considered a part of the growing series, so here's the list again:**

**The Namesake Chronicles**

**300 Ways to Prepare Kiwi**

**Geodes**

**There and Back Again (WIP)**

**Well, I hope you like this little ficlet. Bon appatite!**

* * *

_Do ya ever feel like breakin' down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one's there to save you?_

_No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels alright_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_To be me…_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To get left out in the dark_

_To get kicked _

_When your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life._

_-Simple Plan-_

Dark, foreboding clouds loomed heavily in the quickly darkening sky, threatening to blot out sun that peaked through a small gap in the dark cover. An owl hooted in the distance, signifying that night was only hours away. All sorts of nighttime creatures started making appearances, as crickets began their regular moonlight chorus. All over the valley of Imladris, small cooking fires were being lit, and dinner was being prepared. The sweet fragrance of sizzling bacon filled the air around the beautifully crafted halls of elven homes, and young elflings danced impatiently as they waited interminably for their supper to be ready…

The perfect opportunity for dragon hunting!

"Shhhhhhh," warned a young, dark-haired elfling as he addressed his peers, "they'll hear you!"

The surrounding children shivered at those words, their eyes widening in fear and amazement. They stood hesitantly at the edge of the surrounding forest, slowly mustering up the courage to venture further down the path that led to the dreaded "dragon hoard". A group of no more than five young elves was hardly adequate force to subdue a fully grown worm, but they were convinced that with their superior knowledge, bravery, and newly improved blunted bow and arrows, they would prevail in a glorious fight to the death.

Or so most of them thought.

"Leoquin, I don't know if this is such a good idea. Nana said that dragons never give up their gold," the young one muttered quietly, "besides, what if we're not back in time for dinner?" A cold burst of wind swept around the group, and they pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves. Leoquin, the elfling that had spoken earlier, merely scoffed at the remark.

"Who cares about dinner? This is a _dragon, _and--"

But Leoquin was abruptly cut off a painfully loud exclamation from behind.

"Wait for me! I want to go!" cried the only mortal inhabitant of Rivendell, running clumsily down the steep hill toward the conspirators. His dark, brown curls hung in a mess around his young face, partially hiding his inquiring gray eyes. His white tunic bore the green stains from the spring grass, and his dark brown leggings had a small hole in the knee that had most likely appeared at the same time as the stain. He looked desperately at the elflings, silently begging them to wait.

"Don't leave without me!"

The entire party sighed seemingly in unison as Estel, adopted son of Elrond Peredhil flew toward them, crunching twigs, leaves, and grass underfoot.

"We can't let him come with us!" a young girl whispered fervently, "He'll give us away before we even get within shooting distance!" The others nodded in agreement, and racked their minds, trying desperately to think of a way to leave the human behind. As they were talking, however, Estel reached the small gathering, and they were forced to cease their discussions.

"I heard we were going dragon hunting!" Estel exclaimed breathlessly. Leoquin cleared his throat and put on an obviously fake smile.

"Yes, we are," Leoquin confirmed, "but we need a favor first."

Estel's face fell.

o-o-o

Soft, muffled cries echoed through the empty stables. The sky outside had darkened even further, and without any lighted candles, the building seemed somewhat dark and eerie.

It reflected Estel's mood perfectly.

Which was why he was there.

The young boy hadn't even bothered to fetch the apples that Leoquin had requested. They didn't really need apples. They never really needed apples.

Or herbs.

Or bandages.

Or water.

No, Estel knew what they really wanted.

They wanted him gone.

They'd done it to him before. Always the same. They didn't think he was good enough, not strong enough, not brave enough, not quiet enough. They didn't think he was mature enough to accept a simple 'no'. They didn't give him a chance.

Estel had had enough.

Did they know how he felt? No, they couldn't. How could they feel inadequate, left out, alone when there was always someone like him that they could walk over? All he wanted was to be included…just once. Even if it was just for a few minutes, he wouldn't mind.

A slight pattering tap resounded from the tin ceiling above him. Then another , followed by two more. The tiny taps became more and more and more until they were undistinguishable from each other, sounding instead like a stampede over his head. It was raining.

"Estel?" asked a muffled voice from the stable door. The boy in question scooted further into the corner, covering himself in the coarse, dry hay.

"Estel, I know you're in here," taunted the voice of on of his adopted elven brothers. He couldn't tell which.

"No I'm not!" countered Estel suddenly. He covered his mouth, mentally cursing his stupidity. Oops.

"Ah ha!" cried Elrohir, rounding the corner and gazing at his disheveled human brother, "I've found you." Estel whimpered pitifully, earning himself a playful tackle from the older being. Elrohir smirked and picked the young boy up, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of horse feed, and proceeded to march in the direction of Elrond's halls.

"Estel, how many times do I have to tell you? No matter how much hay you eat, you'll never become a horse," Elrohir jibed. Estel didn't say anything, but hung limply over his brother's back. Elrohir quirked an eyebrow, slightly worried that something deeper had driven his adopted brother into the horse stables. Elrohir walked a bit further until he had come to the overhanging shelter just outside the kitchens. When they had reached shelter, Elrohir set Estel down in front of him, kneeled down to his eye level, and looked him in the eye.

"Is something wrong, gwador?" he asked softly. Estel shook his head— a little to quickly.

"No," Estel muttered. The young boy turned from the older elf and walked to the small bench that sat to the left of the back door. Elrohir followed.

"I think there is," countered Elrohir, sitting down.

"So? No one else seems to care," said Estel angrily. The elf put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Estel's looked down and shook his head.

"No," Estel repeated. Forced Estel's chin up, and looked at him expectantly. Estel said nothing, but a single tear escaped his eye.

"It's Leoquin again, isn't it," Elrohir correctly assessed. It wasn't a question. His little brother merely nodded, his small fists bunching up as he fought to hold back tears. Weak tears.

Elrohir sighed. "Gwador nin, why do you even try to play with that boy? You know that, well, he's never exactly liked you." Estel sniffed, and wrinkled his nose as the smell of wet, damp earth filled his nose. He toyed absentmindedly with a tall blade of grass next to his foot to avoid looking at his brother.

"I just want someone to like me," he whispered. The statement his Elrohir like a brick thrown at his chest. Estel looked so—sad, alone. Someone that young shouldn't have had to feel like that.

Then again, the world didn't exactly seem to care if it was fair or not.

"But I like you," Elrohir added hopefully. Estel rolled his eyes.

"You don't count."

"Oh ho! Well then, the truth comes out, does it?" Elrohir laughed. The playful banter had the desired effect, and after a few moments the young human wiped his eyes and sat back in his chair, though still not looking straight at Elrohir. The beginnings of a smile were starting to form on the young human's lips, though. Elrohir smiled back, catching Estel in a tight, one-armed hug.

"Don't you worry about those elflings out there. They're just scared of what they don't know. Your different in some ways Estel, and that's not always a bad thing, but you're the same in more ways than can be counted. They just haven't figured that out yet." Elrohir winked as he finished. Estel looked up hopefully, his eyes still slightly moist.

"Really?" he asked. The older elf smiled.

"Really," he replied. "It's like a geode. On the outside, they look like a plain, ugly brown rock to the naked eye. They're almost worthless. But when someone takes the time to open it up and see the inside, what they find can be one of the most valuable things in the world." Estel frowned, thinking over what he had just heard. Looking up to his brother with genuine feeling, he beamed.

"Thanks, 'Ro."

Off in the distance, five drenched figures stumbled out of the forest.

* * *

**There you have it! Two days hard work finally up! Again, really sorry for the long delay, I'm hoping to continue TABA within the next week or so...at least I hope so! **

**Ok, so please, please, PLEASE review. It really makes my day. :-) LoL. **

**Oh, and here's a little spoiler for the next TABA chapter: it's called 'Burning Embers'.**

**Ok, I'll leave you with that (aren't I evil?). He he. **

**Adios amigos!**

**-CzechChicka-**


End file.
